shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Boku Boku no Mi, Model: Toon
The Boku Boku no Mi, Model: Toon (ミンイオンミンイオンの実,モデル) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit in the user can transform those who they defeated and objects into a Cartoon Character. Boku coming from “Bokunakama” meaning “Minion or Servant” in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Minion Minion no Mi, Model: Toon and this fruit was eaten by Zauber Bűvész of The Torikusuta Pirates. Strengths This fruit allows the user to turn inanimate objects and defeated opponents into Cartoon Characters, depending on the size of the object toons's size will vary. This allows the user to create an army of toons's through inanimate objects and defeated opponents. For example, If he was to turn a rock into a toon, said creature would be as strong as rock. While if he were to use paper to create a toon, said creature would be thin and easily broken like paper. In relatively simple terms the bigger the toon, the harder it falls. The user has been seen to turn things the size of houses into toons. Weakness The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. There is also a minor side effect discovered throughout each minion minion fruit, The more people that are under the consumer's control and are stuck in the form, Then the more the user will form into the being that they turn the people into, for this fruit the more toon's under the user, the more the user turns into a toon as well. When the toon's are freed and return to their original form then the user's form will also return to human, however the max capacity of minion's until full completion of transformation is 250 the number of actual minion's in control at once can vary from 10 to 10,000 depending on the user's actual mastery of the fruit. Usage This fruit has a wide variation of usages, the main ones are for combat against others. The user can summon different toons that have different abilities, such examples is the jack-in-a-box. The toon is able to pop in and out of the box and every time, it will have a different weapon of such. It also has shown to have a defense purpose as well, the user can summon different toons to act as shields and defensive as well. Zauber has shown to create some more of a generic type of toons such as birds and such to allow him to jump on them and fly away. Ani no Ryu Ani no Ryu (阿仁ないリュません, Literally Meaning "Toon Dragon") the Ani no Ryu is one of the main toons that Zauber summons to aid him in battle, the dragon is a massive creature. That rivals a size of a giant and has the strength to boot, he uses his massive belly to protect Zauber from enemy attacks and the enemy itself. The dragon has shown to be able to breath fire and it has a bit of flight skills, however due to its weight. It can only get off the ground for a few moments and then it drops, this has been used against opponents. To crush them under Ryu's wieght and Zauber comments that it is one of his favorite toons to use, most of the time Zauber will give about a good few hours worth of life force to Ryu and when not used. The dragon is kept on a small card that Zauber carries around with him and it seems that this is the first toon that is used in battle. Ani no Sou Ani no Sou (アニない荘, Literally Meaning "Toon Monk") the Ani no Sou is a warrior monk that Zauber uses as a primary combatant, he will summon several of these monks. Most of the monks use a naginata and wear a basket like item on their heads, however under the basket holds a secret. It was revealed that whenever the monks remove their baskets from their head, they have a terrifying face and a long tongue. In which they can use as a third arm or such, one such monk that was seen doing this was against Tashigi. The monk itself had grabbed onto her arm and then drag her close to the monk, then were he showed his fang like teeth and almost ate Tasighi. Zauber also seems to give alot of life to the monks as well, he enjoys these toons as well. Because he had commented that he enjoys their little surprise that they give to the opponent. Ani no Usagi Ani no Usagi (アニないうさぎ, Literally Meaning "Toon Rabbit or Bunny") the Ani no Usagi is used as Zauber's muscle, these giant pink muscular bunnies aren't anything funny. Zauber has commented that if one had insulted or made fun of the bunnies being pink they would like that. Zauber uses several of these during a fight and as his strength to remove heavy objects and such, the only ability the seem to possess is that of immense strength and the ability to hop great distances, so if Zauber needs to make a quick escape he is able to do so. These rabbits have been shown to have picked up heavy rocks and other objects, thus throwing them at Zauber's opponents. These rabbits have been seen to have been drawn on tiny slips of paper. Ani no Oni Ani no Oni (アニ鬼ません, Literally Meaning "Toon Demon") the Ani no Oni are the mischievous toons that Zauber uses, he uses them to play tricks on opponent and just to scare the crap out of them. These toons seem to have wings and can fly, they mostly will fly above opponents. Using this skill to drop other heavy objects such as rocks or something else, over the opponents. Also these toons have a special ability to travel through the shadows and appear behind opponents. These toons also don't seem to have legs but rather a tail, so they can act like a snake and wrap around opponents. Ani no Gemini Ani no Gemini '(アニなしジェミニ, Literally Meaning "Toon Twins"'') the Ani no Gemini are used mostly as a decoy or distraction to opponents, there is a set of both male and female ones. They are extremely attractive and being the whole point of the toons in the first place, they use this to get attention from the opponents as Zauber can attack his opponent from behind or such. However most of the time the female ones are used since, most of the opponents Zauber fight are men. However ironically enough it was commented by Dokugata that this could prove to be one his weaknesses, seeing the male version of these twins. Ani no Piero '''Ani no Piero (アニピエロません, Literally Meaning "Toon Clown") the Ani no Piero is another mischievous toon, but this toon are rather more scarier because of many fears of clowns. These toons seem be like that of a rubber ball and they bounce everywhere and often making hocking sound as they do it. These clowns also are bombs, whenever Zauber has these clowns to bounce and then grab onto an opponent, they can self destruct harming an opponent and even killing them. These clowns were first seen to be used against smoker, Zauber managed to get a seastone chain on him and he got the clowns to grab onto Smoker. Whenever he was fully covered the clowns exploded and injured Smoker pretty bad, but what saved him was in the explosion the chain was broken. Zauber comments that his captains hates these things to end and often kills them himself because of the joke that Dokugata is really a clown and not a jester. Ultimate Usages The Ultimate Usages are a special group of toons that are very rare and powerful that Zauber uses, he seems to use only one at a time because of how much power it takes to control them and the amount of life force it takes to bring them to life. Zauber has commented that he could destroy a whole island nation with just one of these toons and only in a matter of a few days if he wanted, however the full power of these toons have been seen as of yet. Ani no Jakki Ani no Jakki (アニないジャッキー, Literally Meaning "Ani no Jack") the Ani no Jakki is one of the most powerful toons that Zauber uses, this is a jack in the box and as such it holds a few surprises. The first being that the toon itself is able to pop in and out of its box, holding different weapons and other items. Also what makes this toon unique is that in its box it has an amount of space that Zauber can use. To store things or even to get him and his opponents in, in which the user can create more toons to use. But the main usage of the jack in the box is for surprises, combat and for what Zauber explains to be his own world. He uses the jack in the box's box as a store room and whenever he needs to hide he will hid in the box. However the full amount of power this toon has is still unknown. Ani no Buddha Ani no Buddha (アニなし仏, Literally Meaning "Toon Buddha") the Ani no Buddha is the second strongest toon that Zauber uses, this toon is massive size and often looks to be like Sengoku in his Daibustu form. These buddha often takes on the form of Budai and uses its weight and size as its weapon. It was revealed that the toon has a golden skin that it close to invincible, as it was revealed for whenever Dokugata and his crew had fought against members of the whitebeard crew, whenever they broke off their alliance. Zauber had used this to combat the best of the division commanders, however this toon seems to be extremely dumb and slow. Ani no Kannon Ani no Kannon (ない観音をもたらさない, Literally Meaning "Toon Maiden") the Ani no Kannon is the most powerful toon that Zauber can summon to aid him, the power that this toon possesses is unimaginable. It uses its one thousand hands to do battle, much like Senju's own Kannon form. This toon is able to create shock waves as it uses its hands to grab onto things and people, as just one big destroying machine. However this toon does have one weakness, it requires some much life force to bring to life that it completely drains Zauber and since he is careful about his life. He seems to put only enough life force into this toon to last for about five to tens minutes of life, compared to the other toons he can bring to life. So this toon seems to be Zauber's ace in the whole and with its power its very hard to keep under control and this is why it is rarely used. This toon has one been once used and that was at Jousai down, trying to combat Saint Santo in a full form and which the Kannon was equally matched for the saint in his full zoan form. Toons Ani Dragon.jpg|'Ani no Ryu' sdfvbrew.jpg|'Ani no Sou' ani no Rabbit.jpg|'Ani no Usagi' ani no oni.jpg|'Ani no Oni' ani no twins.jpg|'Ani no Gemini (Female)' Ani no clown.jpg|'Ani no Piero' jack in a box.jpg|'Ani no Jakki' Ani_no_Buddha.jpg|'Ani no Buddha' Ani_no_Kannon.jpg|'Ani no Kannon' Category:Kazekage21 Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit